The present invention relates generally to security in zippered compartments, and more particularly to enhancement of security for notebook computer carrying cases using zippered compartments to store valuable equipment or documents.
FIG. 1 is a diagram of a conventional two pull zipper system 100. Zipper system 100 includes a zipper 105, a first zipper slide 110 and a second zipper slide 115. Zipper slide 110 and zipper slide 115 each include a zipper pull 120 having an aperture 125.
In conventional fashion, zipper system 100 is used in compartmented structures, for example garment bags, camera cases, book bags, suitcases, and computer carrying cases. The list of uses, past present and future, of zipper system 100 is extensive. Movement of zipper slide 110 to the left, in FIG. 1, and away from zipper slide 115 results in opening zipper 105. Similarly, movement of zipper slide 115 to the right also opens zipper 105. Moving zipper slide 110 and zipper slide 115 towards each other closes zipper 105. Apertures 125 provide, when the zipper slides are close enough to each other, a structure by which a user may maintain zipper 105 in the closed position. A user may place the U-shaped bar of a padlock, for example, through both apertures when the zipper slides are proximate each other. Locking the padlock results in securing zipper 105 closed. While the zipper slides remain locked together, zipper 105 secures the contents against unauthorized access.
While such a system offers some protection against unauthorized access to the contents of a zippered compartment, it is possible for an unauthorized user to remove the entire compartmented structure while the zippered compartment remains locked. Thereafter, the unauthorized user may defeat the security system out of sight of any authorized user.
The prior art has begun adopting use of a MICROSAVER(copyright) Security Lock for securing portable electronic devices such as laptop computers. These locks are commercially available from Kensington Technology Group of San Mateo, Calif. Exemplar locks are disclosed in several U.S. Patents, including COMPUTER EQUIPMENT LOCK, U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,752, COMPUTER PHYSICAL SECURITY DEVICE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,685, COMPUTER PHYSICAL SECURITY DEVICE, Ser. No. 08/138,634, filed Oct. 15, 1993, COMPUTER PHYSICAL SECURITY DEVICE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,989, COMPUTER PHYSICAL SECURITY DEVICE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,878, COMPUTER PHYSICAL SECURITY DEVICE, Ser. No. 08/462,324, file Jun. 5, 1995, COMPUTER PHYSICAL SECURITY DEVICE, Ser. No. 08/485,518, filed Jun. 7, 1995, COMPUTER PHYSICAL SECURITY DEVICE, Ser. No. 08/481,636, filed Jun. 7, 1995, COMPUTER PHYSICAL SECURITY DEVICE, Ser. No. 08/474,452, filed Jun. 7, 1995, COMPUTER PHYSICAL SECURITY DEVICE, Ser. No. 08/773,665, filed Dec. 24, 1996, COMPUTER PHYSICAL SECURITY DEVICE, Ser. No. 08/869,467, filed Jun. 5, 1997, SECURITY FASTENER, U.S. Pat. No. D347,987, SECURITY FASTENER, U.S. Pat. No. D346,733, COMPUTER PHYSICAL SECURITY DEVICE, Ser. No. 08/871,306, filed Jun. 9, 1997, COMPUTER PHYSICAL SECURITY DEVICE, Ser. No. 08/927,334, filed Sep. 11, 1997 and SECURITY DEVICE FOR A PORTABLE COMPUTER, Ser. No. 08/744,890 filed Nov. 8, 1996 all of which are hereby expressly incorporated by reference for all purposes. These locks permit a user to tether the portable electronic device to some other structure and to thereby inhibit the unauthorized relocation of the portable electronic device.
The present invention permits a user of a portable compartmented storage structure having a compartment secured by use of a zipper to both secure the compartment and secure the storage structure using the MICROSAVER(copyright) Security Lock, or other security product compatible with the Kensington(copyright) Security Slot standard. This solution permits those users having access to such a security product, such as those using the device in conjunction with a portable electronic device, to use the very same security product to secure the carrying case of the portable electronic device when the device is stored or ported inside the carrying case. Other users have the advantage of simply and efficiently securing any case using the same convenient security product.
According to one aspect of the invention, the security zipper includes a zipper having a first slide and a second slide; and a first zipper pull coupled to the first slide and a second zipper pull coupled to the second slide wherein the second zipper pull includes a pull-engaging slot for passing a distal end of the first zipper pull into and through the pull-engaging slot and wherein the first zipper pull includes a security slot at the distal end for receipt of a security device when the distal end extends into and through the pull-engaging slot of the second zipper pull.
The preferred embodiment of the invention also includes a method for securing a zipper of a compartmented structure, the zipper having a first slide and a second slide. The method includes the steps of passing a distal end of the first slide through a pull-engaging slot of the second slide to expose a security slot on the distal end of the first slide, the security slot including dimensions of about 3 mm by about 7 mm; and thereafter engaging a security device to the security slot wherein the security device includes a cable for attachment to an object other than the compartmented structure.
Reference to the remaining portions of the specification, including the drawing and claims, will realize other features and advantages of the present invention. Further features and advantages of the present invention, as well as the structure and operation of various embodiments of the present invention, are described in detail below with respect to accompanying drawing. In the drawing, like reference numbers indicate identical or functionally similar elements.